The present invention relates to a RCA data transmission connector and transmission cable mounting arrangement, which can be conveniently installed in a patch panel, a wall plate, or a surface mount fox for audio and video data transmission.
FIG. 1 shows a regular RCA data transmission connector designed for mounting on a circuit board for video and audio data transmission. This structure of RCA data transmission connector can not be directly mounted in a patch panel, wall plate or surface mount fox in building, or directly connected to a video data transmission cable. Therefore, the application of this structure of RAC data transmission connector is limited. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,752 owned by the same patentee is not for audio and video date transmission.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a RCA data transmission connector and transmission cable mounting arrangement, which can be conveniently installed in a patch panel, a wall plate, or a surface mount box. According to one aspect of the present invention, the RCA data transmission connector and transmission cable mounting arrangement comprises a connector holder having a holder base and a hollow shell integral with the holder base, the hollow shell of the connector holder having a top mounting block and a bottom mounting hook for installation in a hole on a patch panel, wall plate or surface mount box, a circuit board mounted in the connector holder, a RCA data transmission connector welded to a front part of the circuit board and received inside the hollow shell of the connector holder with a front receiving side thereof aimed at an insertion hole on the hollow shell for receiving a matching electric connector, an insulation displacement connector welded to a rear part of the circuit board and coupled to two opposite upright side walls of the holder base, a data transmission cable connected to the insulation displacement connector for audio and video data transmission with the RCA data transmission connector through the circuit board, and a holding down cap fastened to the data transmission cable in respective wire slots in the insulation displacement connector. According to another aspect of the present invention, the holding down cap and the insulation displacement connector are fastened together plugging respective upright mounting rods of the insulation displacement connector into respective downwardly extended coupling tubes of the holding down cap.